


Darkened Stage

by FarAirheaded



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gifts, IWrotethisforsomeone, Itsnotamazingbutitsagift, Iwroteitprettyquickly, Original Fiction, Original Poem, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poems, Poetry, Slam Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAirheaded/pseuds/FarAirheaded
Summary: This is a quick gift for someone that showed interest in my last poem.It's just a short little rhyming poem, with a pretty cool flow, I think.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Darkened Stage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kunabee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunabee/gifts).



One light,

A single observation,

take flight,

away from unification,

see there,

a sea fair,

a body washes out to sea,

the stage is set,

the light arrives,

the light is met,

let joy arise,

kudos to me,

so I may bask,

in an undeserving victory,

no that won't do, 

kudos to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> and if you are kunabee, thank you two times over! I hope you like the poem, if you read it.


End file.
